dallonuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:WD219
Hey just have to say I most likely won't be on that late so we'll have to chat tommorow CaveJohnson 01:47, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Hello again I was hoping you would help me build my forum for this wiki 04:14, December 15, 2011 (UTC)CaveJohnson Oh and I will try to make some future edits on your wikias but i'm kinda busy with Dallon Universe plus trying to work these blasted forums but if you can help me with the forums i'll try a little harder to find the time CaveJohnson 17:38, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Hi thanks for protecting the main page CaveJohnson 21:24, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Hello again I had no idea you would stick around so much so could you please make the links on the main page i've been wanting?CaveJohnson 16:00, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Whoops sorry I need a link to family legacy page and the chatroom if you could explain how that would be nice too (CaveJohnson 16:43, December 28, 2011 (UTC)) Thanks for all your help and your user name isn't lame kinda weird but not lame! CaveJohnson 20:43, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Certainly will and I was meaning to tell you i'm currentl designing my new backround for the wikia.CaveJohnson 20:06, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Hello again I just wanted to tell you I am currently working on a icon and backroun d for the wikia I was hoping you could help me set it up CaveJohnson 23:47, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Message notification? I don't know how ask kapodaco he might know CaveJohnson 02:14, January 5, 2012 (UTC) yeah wait didn't you do that? cause I didn'tCaveJohnson 03:19, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey I was just asking why it keeps saying you're an unregistered user? CaveJohnson 03:56, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Oh ok (CaveJohnson 00:49, January 6, 2012 (UTC)) Hey dude i'm creating a skype chatgroup and i'm gonna need to have your skype name if you have one 01:52, January 6, 2012 (UTC) sorry wasn't logged in CaveJohnson 01:53, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Yeah give me your adress for it if you have one and i'll invite you CaveJohnson 16:55, January 6, 2012 (UTC) No skype name? no problem skype is free and easy to use so if you want just download it and make one (CaveJohnson 15:57, January 7, 2012 (UTC)) I said Leave message *Edit *Rename *Protect *Delete *History thanks for blocking that user with that innapropriate name and yes Kapodaco hasn't edited in a while and Adrik the Bat is my brother so he can't be on when I am only one computer so please leave my brother's adminship Kapodaco hasn't edited in a while but he hasn't really had anything to do he could write a fanfic but the fanfics should not be wrote until after Part 1 of the series is overCaveJohnson 17:20, January 9, 2012 (UTC) oh by the way why does it call you an unregisterd user? CaveJohnson 19:17, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Oh thanks must have missed that CaveJohnson 05:24, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey again I recall reading you were a member of wikipedia so do you know if it would be ok to make a page for Dallon Universe on Wikipedia? CaveJohnson 22:45, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Ok fine by meCaveJohnson 03:38, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Just thought you should know I made a fiend of mine Juliemissfortune a admin beru and chat mod on here I talk to her alot and I trust her.CaveJohnson 00:07, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I know but you do a lot of work around here.CaveJohnson 01:12, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey there I noticed you made alot of changes to this wikia and Ii'm almost doe with the backround image of this wiki when I am I hope you'll set it up don't worry i'll post it as a image so you can find it k?CaveJohnson 17:35, January 19, 2012 (UTC) What in the world has been going on? apperantly some spamming? CaveJohnson 00:44, March 13, 2012 (UTC) It's ok I took care of the situation and deleted the pages but you might ought to protect this wiki cause I don't know howCaveJohnson 01:57, March 14, 2012 (UTC) DUDE tell me how to protect this wiki I gotta get rid of this spam.CaveJohnson 23:13, April 19, 2012 (UTC) a wikia contributor I need to make sure unregistered users can't make pages they're making pages that are spam.CaveJohnson 22:09, April 20, 2012 (UTC)